Mike Austin
History Mike Austin was born and raised in a small town in South East Texas. Growing up on a tobacco farm, Mike spent his summers tending field under the supervision of his dad, and learning leadership traits from his fathers management of the Mexican workers. Mike graduated high school and enlisted in the Marines. After basic, Mike returned to the farm where he helped his father manage the family business. Mike fell in love with a red headed northern girl, proposed and was engaged. With hopes of starting his family, Mike knew she was the one. Mike was then deployed, first to the shore of South Korea, then Japan. Here he learned the art of covert ops and other advanced military training. He was then sent to front lines Afghanistan, where he conducted and managed operations for high stage targets and resources. After receiving a letter from home, Mike was sent home on medical leave. He returned for a single day, and then left his home town to never be seen again... It is told that Mike might have started a new life somewhere else, and left his family farm (which lay in ruin) and his belongings behind. His fiancé has been seen about town occasionally, but doesn’t speak or flinch at the name Mike. He hasn’t been contacted or reached by anyone in years, and is rumored to be dead... Physical Appearance Mike is a medium to tall height, athletic build. Slightly rounded face with thick brown/red hair and a dark scruff beard. Complimented with his lightly tanned skin are his large green eyes typically concealed by dark and gold RayBans. Often wearing uniform, Mike can be seen wearing police undershirt or turtleneck, body vest, tactile pants and work boots. Mikes soft hands are protected by his police issued K9 work gloves and bite resistant forearm pads. Utilizing his belt are his police taser, baton, cuffs, magazines, and leg holster strap suspending a Sig Sauer P226 chambered in 9mm. Mike can be occupied by his K-9 unit Luna, a German Shepherd / Collie breed colored in white/black/grey/red mixed. Personality Mike has a playful, flirtatious personality and has a reputation for clowning around when interacting with people. However he is incredibly loyal and devoted, not just to his friends, but his job as well. Despite his wisecracking ways he has a big heart and has been known to be both vulnerable and fiercely protective of those he cares about. However he will always stay within the confines of the law when doing so. While he is incredibly light-hearted, and almost idealistic, deep down he's actually very pragmatic and steadfast. Trivia - The name Mike is derived from the Hebrew mīkhā’ē‘l (Who is like God?). The name is borne in the Bible by one of the seven archangels. He is the one closest to God and is responsible for carrying out God's judgments. - Mike's middle name is Theodore - Mike's police K9 unit is called Luna - His Police Callsign is LS117 Category:LSPD